Charmed Teens
by ixcheldiaz
Summary: This is a story about the kids of Bianca and Chris. Follow them through a new adventure in finding their powers, and learning about a whole new world, about trust an love. Please read and review. It's greatly appreciated.


This story is a story about the kids of Chris and Bianca. The future that Chris left never happened and Bianca did die, but not until later. This generation of the Charmed Ones do not know about their powers until they stubble upon the Book of Shadows in the attic. I own nothing except the plot line and any original characters. Charmed with some HSM characters. some people from AtS and BtVS..

Prologue

In a world ruled by a power-hungry warlock, four teens struggle to survive. They have faced many challenges, as any teen have, but they have yet to face they biggest challenge yet. They have yet to receive their powers. There's Raven, the eldest. Maria, the suave-talker. Then comes Kevyn, the white lighter. Last but not least, there's Cassidy, the wild card.

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night in Seattle. Maria ran up the steps leading up to the old Victorian house that she called home. "Raven?" she called as she set down her shopping bags on the kitchen table.

"In the living room," came the answer. "Working on the chandelier." Wincing, she made her way to the living room.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time when I was shopping at the market."

"Maria, you know that I am more than willing to be here to meet the electrician, but I need to know ahead of time so I can make sure that I have time." Raven commented.

"I know, I know. But, I-" she never got a chance to finish her sentence when Kevyn burst in through the back door.

"Hey, at what time is Cassie supposed to get here?" He asked.

"In about five minutes or so." Raven answered him. They all settled down on the various couches spread around the living room to wait for their youngest sister. Five minutes later, Cassidy, their youngest sister, walked through the front door, soaking wet.

"Hey guys!!!! It's good to see you-" she was barely able to get the words out because seconds later she was gasping for breath, from the force of the hug that they all gave her. "Wow, I didn't know you guys missed me that much." Cassie said laughing, all the while trying to catch her breath.

"Are you kidding?!?!" Kevyn all but shrieked. "You have been in San Francisco for the past three years and we have only seen you on the all the breaks except for Summer. Of course we've missed you!!!!"

Maria was looking at him strangely b the time that he finished.

"Are you done ranting?" She asked. He, in turn, stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's nice to know that some things will never change." Cassidy said with a laugh.

"At least I have some back-up now that you are back to keep them from turning the house upside-down." Raven commented. Cassie got a panicked look on her face and was about to answer, when all of the sudden there was a flash of lightning and then the room was dark.

"O…kay. That was odd." She said in a shaky voice. Then they all heard the sound of a door creaking open.

"O…kay. I'm not the only one who heard that right?" Raven asked. The others shook their heads _No_. They all went up the stairs until they reached the third floor. There was a flash of lightning and they saw that the attic door was partially open.

"I thought you guys said that the attic was still locked up." Cassidy half asked in a shaky voice.

"It was the last time we checked. And that was this morning." answered Raven.

As they walked towards the door of the attic, it swung open. They all gasp, that being the least of the things that they expected. As they walked into the attic, all the candles in the room suddenly flickered on as if someone had lit them all at once.

"Okay… I think we should turn around now." said Maria in a shaky voice. Cassidy looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "We just walked into the attic for the first time in our lives and you are suggesting that we turn around? Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna check this place out." She then tuned around and surveyed the attic. Then she noticed a trunk with the lid open. As she got near it, there was light coming from the ceiling shinning in the trunk. Kevyn was the first to reach it. He reached in and took out an old looking book.

"_'The Book of Shadows.'_" he read the inside. Cassidy was right next to him and she took out another book from the trunk.

"_'The Book of Light.' _Hmm… Anyone here think that these books are sort of like the _'Book of the Dead'_ and the _'Book of the Living'_?" She asked to no one in particular.

As she started flipping through the _Book of the Light_, she found a family tree. At first there were no names that she recognized, but then as she went farther down the text, she found their grandmother's name and their mother's name. She looked down at the four last names on the tree. She drew in a shaky breath and began to read aloud.

"Raven Dangerouse Williams, Maria Williams, Kevyn Shawn Williams, and Cassidy Emma Williams." The others looked at her as soon as Raven's full name was out of her mouth. Her molten liquid chocolate eyes took on a look of worry, a look that was never in her eyes.

"We are in this book guys. Our whole family is. Where they in some kind of cult?" Asked Cassidy. The others saw her look and if Cassie was worried, then there was something to worry about. Kevyn hesitantly opened the _"Book of Shadows" _and what he saw made him worry more.

"Guys, the _'Book of Shadows' _is full of spells, demons, something called warlocks and other things that go bump in the night." Kevyn said. His two older sisters looked at him like he had died the color of his hair from dark brown to blond in the span of five seconds.

"Kevyn, stop trying to scare us. It stopped working when we were 5." Maria said in a voice that sounded like she wasn't sure if that last statement was true or not.

"She's got a point, you know," Raven said, "It did stop working on us when we were 5 Kevyn. At least it stopped on me and Maria." Kevyn was about to open his mouth to reply with something nasty when Cassidy cut in.

"I believe him." She told her siblings. She looked over Kevyn's shoulder. "There is a spell in here to call a witches power. Come on Kevyn, say it with me." Kevyn looked at her as if trying to decide whether that was a good idea or not. Finally he decided to go with it.

_**"Hear the words of the witches,**_

_**The secrets we hid in the night.**_

_**The oldest of gods are invoked here,**_

_**The great work of magic is sought.**_

_**In this night and in this hour,**_

_**We call upon the ancient power,**_

_**Bring your power to we siblings four.**_

_**We want the power.**_

_**Give us the power."**_

"Whoa, did you just say, 'to we siblings four'? You included me in this spell, incantation, what ever it is?" Maria all but shrieked.

"They included us all. They said 'to we siblings four.'" Both Maria and Raven looked at Kevyn and Cassidy like they were insane.

"Why would you do something like this" Maria asked them.

"Why not? Are you worried that something is gonna happen? Or are you just scared?" Cassie challenged. They could all see Maria start to bristle.

"Okay, that's enough guys" Raven cut off Maria before she said anything.

"Why is it that you always jump into something without thinking about the consequences first?" Maria asked/yelled at Cassie.

"Why do you always do stuff after thinking of the consequences? Why don't you let go and live a little?" She responded.

"Okay this is enough. Both of you!" Kevyn shouted. Both Cassidy and Maria turned to look at him in surprise. "Maybe this is why Cass never came back for more than a couple of weeks."

"Well, lets hope that this time around this changes. You guys have always been the ones to argue and provoke each other." Raven said.

Suddenly the power came back on. They all blew out a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least we don't have to go into the basement now." Said Cassidy.

"Why? You aren't still afraid that the Woogy Man is going to get you, are you Cassie?" Teased Kevyn good-naturally.

"No! I mean, why would I be? I am over that, remember?" Cassidy defended herself.

"Don't worry Cookie Monster, we know." Said Maria. It was really amazing how they could go from getting ready to tear each other's throats out to defending each other. Ahh, the joy of siblinghood.

"Thanks" Cassidy said.

"Does anyone else find it odd how they can go from almost killing each other to being civil?" Raven asked the room.

"Hey! I object!" Cassie and Maria said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I think that we should get some sleep, we can try to figure out this mystery tomorrow." Said Raven. The others all agreed and they all went their separate way to their respective rooms.

The next morning when Cassie made it down to the breakfast table, Kevyn and Raven where the only ones there.

"Where's Maria, she never sleeps in late." Said she puzzled.

"She had some interview for a cooking job or something." Kevyn answered her without taking his eyes off of the Sunday paper comics he was reading.

"Well, I guess that answers my question…. I think?" Said Cassidy.

"I don't think anyone of us could be more descriptive. But anyway, Maria has an interview at a the restaurant Quake for a waitress job." Raven said.

"Ah, I see." Cassie said losing interest quickly. She turned to Kevyn and asked, "Anything interesting in the comics?"

"No, unless you find a cartoon kid trying to kick a football and never succeeding." He answered.

"No, not really. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Cassidy asked while looking out at the sunny Saturday morning outside. "Anyone wanna go see a movie with me?"

"Which one?" Asked Kevyn.

"I'm thinking about the new Pirates of the Caribbean one. There is a scene where Will wears a bandana and looks really hot. Interested anyone?"

"I'm in, but I also think we should stop by Quake before or after to see how Maria is doing and lend her some support." Raven said and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Well, as long as she gives it back I'm cool with it." Said Kevyn. The two sisters looked at him strangely for a minute and then laughed.

About an hour later, the trio exited the movie theater and walked across the street to Quake.

"Well, I think that this movie was the best one out of the three, but part with Will and Elizabeth on the beach seemed a little sexual for a Disney movie. But, my friend Brooke was right. Will looked so hot with the bandana." Cassie said giddily.

"I got to agree with you there Cass," Raven agreed. "On both parts. The ending was a little sexual and Will does look good in a bandana."

"Are you too done talking about guys?" Asked Kevyn a bit irritated. "Is that all you guys ever talk about?"

"No, we talk about other things." Said Raven.

"Oh, yeah? Such as what?" He asked.

"Such as tampons, PMSing, what else was there Rave?" Cassidy said.

"Much, much more, lets leave it at that." Raven said. As they entered the restaurant and waited to be seated Kevyn had a disturbed look on his face.

"And you girls are always complaining about how bad us guys are." He said. Fifteen minutes later they were seated and then their waitress came up.

"Hi! Welcome to Quake. What can I get for you?" Maria asked.

"Hey Maria!" Cassidy said.

Maria looked up surprised. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Well Cass talked us into going to the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and we got out about half an hour ago." Said Raven.

"Oh, I hear there is a scene with Will in a bandana and he is supposed to look hot. Does he?" She asked.

Cassidy nodded while Kevyn groaned.

"Here she goes again."

"He looks so hot! I was like, 'ditch Elizabeth and marry me!'"

"And they haven't stopped talking about it since then." Kevyn said.

Maria looked at him sympathetically. "Well, anyway, are you guys ready to order?" She took their orders and then came back with their food about fifteen minutes later and sat down. "I'm on break." She explained.

"Hey Maria?" Cassidy asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know who that guy is? The guy over there in the corner starring at Rave?"

Maria looked over and then said, "Yeah, I think his name is…"

They all waited impatiently in suspense, waiting for Maria to tell them the name of the cute guy.

"I believe that is name is Alexion but he goes by Lex for short." Maria said after a few minutes.

"Ohh, so he's Greek." Cassidy gave Raven a knowing look. "Well Rae, I think you should go talk to him before Julie decides to." She said looking at Raven.

"I agree." Kevyn stated. He then went back to reading a comic book. All of the sudden Cassidy saw two extremely hot guys come into Quake. She nudged Maria.

"What is it now Cass?" Maria asked a bit frustrated.

"Two very hot guys just walked into Quake" Cassidy replied. The taller of the two guys was about 6'2½" while the other one was about 6'0". The shorter one had dark almost black brown hair and his eyes were a deep Ocean blue color. The other guy had almost bleach-blonde hair and his eyes were electric blue. They both looked like they worked out quite a few times a week. Their broad shoulders were well defined by the T-Shirts that they wore.

"I call the one with brown hair." Cassidy said.

"You can have him, I'm going after the blonde. Urgh… My break is up. Well maybe I will go get their order before someone else does." Maria got up and went back to work.

Cassidy all of the sudden let out this really weird sound. It sounded like a small shriek. Kevyn looked at her worriedly.

"Cass, are you okay?" He asked.

"I know him!" She exclaimed.

"You know who exactly Case? You know a lot of people here in Seattle." He said a bit confused.

"The blonde guy that Maria likes! He went to school with me in San Francisco! He was in some of my music classes. I will be right back." She said getting up. Cassidy walked over to the table where the two guys were sitting.

"Um… I am sorry to interrupt but are you Spike McKinttrick?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Said Spike. "But, do I know you?"

"Yeah, actually you do. Cassidy Williams? We had art history together 6th period at the art school in San Francisco." Seeing as his eyes were still had lack of recognition she tried again.

"Um…Lets see. Oh!!! When we first meet, you hit on me and I dumped my blue raspberry smoothie on your head and your hair turned bright blue." The guy next to Spike stifled a laugh by covering it up with a cough.

His eyes suddenly lit up. "Witty?! Wow I didn't recognize you without the brunette hair! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I live here. Not at Quake but I am from here in Seattle. I'm with family here. My sister Maria works here. What are you doing here? I though you were going back to England?" She explained. Then she hit him in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his arm.

"You promised that you would never say that nickname in public!"

"I know I did, but I lied. Anyway, I was going to go back to England, but then my mom wanted to stay in Cali so I decided to visit my old childhood friend ." He said. " By the way, Blake, this is Cassidy. She was in some of my classes in San Francisco. We became pretty close friends."

"Yeah, after I dumped by smoothie on your head." Cassie said under her breath but loud enough for Spike and Troy to hear her. As Spike glared at her, Cassidy just smiled innocently.

"Anyway, Case this is my friend Blake Morgan." Spike introduced his friend.

"Nice to meet you." Cassie said extending her hand.

"Likewise." Blake said taking her hand and shaking it.

"So Case, your hair is no longer brunette. Why is that?" Spike said.

"Well I decided to go back to my natural hair color which is blonde as you can tell. Plus, I would have probably shocked my siblings. I had so many dumb moments that I was kinda scaring myself." She explained. "No offence to brunettes. My best friend is brunettes." She added as an after thought.

Just then, Kevyn came over then.

"Hey Case. Just though I would see what is taking so long" He said.

"Wow, are you on a date?! Finally!" To Kevyn he said. "You know, she never would take time off to date in school." Just then he noticed the disgusted identical looks on the faces of Cassidy and Kevyn. "What?" He asked.

"Spike, I'm pretty sure that is illegal and considered incest. This is my older brother Kevyn. Kevyn, this is a friend from school Spike. And this is Spike's friend Blake."

"Nice to meet you." Kevyn said.

"Likewise" Said Blake and Spike.

"Hey man, sorry about the other comment about you two." Spike apologized.

"Don't sweat it. People have made worse comments." Just then Maria came up.

"May I take your order?" She asked.

"I think we'll wait if that is okay, we are actually waiting for someone. But could we have two Dr.Pepper's please?" Spike asked.

"Sure thing" Maria went to get their drinks.

Maria then came back with their drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"Not yet, thanks" Said Spike.

"Hey guys" Maria said to Cassidy and Kevyn before walking off.

"Do you guys know that hottie?" Spike asked them. They two siblings looked at each other before smiling.

"Yeah, actually we do. That is our older sister Maria." Kevyn said

"Would you like us to introduce her to you?" Cassidy asked getting ready to call Maria over again.

"That is okay." Spike said.

"Well, I'm just going to tell her that I am heading home." Just then Maria came back, "Well looks like I won't have to. Hey Maria I am going to head home. I have to work tomorrow." Cassidy said. Under her breath she told Maria, "By the way, Spike likes you."

"Which one is Spike?" Maria whispered.

"That one, sweetie, you are going to have to figure out yourself." Cassie said with a wink. "Bye guys.

When Cassidy entered the house it was eerie quite. "I hate being in this house alone." She muttered to herself. Suddenly she heard a buzzing noise around her head. She looked up an saw a big ugly fly flying around.

"Go bother someone else" She told it. When it didn't stop flying around her, she waved her hand at it. All of the sudden she heard something explode and crash to the floor. She looked around and saw that it was a vase that had been sitting on the table. It was now on the ground, in pieces.

"Oh shit, did I do that?" She wondered. She then decided to see if she actually did do it. She looked around the living room and found a old chair that they had not found the time to remove from the house. She concentrated on the chair, lifted her hand and flicked her wrists. The chair blew up with in seconds.

"That is so awesome!" Cassidy exclaimed. She was a bit surprised about these…powers that she seemed to have gotten from somewhere. Suddenly she felt exhausted. She went up to bed and feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
